This invention relates to golf clubs, and more particularly to a golf club head characterized by heel-to-toe balance.
Golf clubs heretofore have been characterized by such qualities as low center of gravity, perimeter weighting, lightweight metals and others. All of them also are characterized by significantly greater weight of the toe area than of the heel area. It is because of this greatly unbalanced arrangement that such efforts as perimeter weighting have been attempted to increase the effective hitting area of the face of the golf club.